


sunrise, with you on my chest

by foolsrushin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsrushin/pseuds/foolsrushin
Summary: Jake hates mornings.





	sunrise, with you on my chest

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted here! The title is taken from Shawn Mendes' "Fallin' All In You". Thank you so much to Cat, my babe, and lovely Tessa for beta reading this for me. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, as English is not my first language, and thank you for reading!

Jake hates mornings.

Early mornings, specifically, that is.

Waking up at 7AM, dread-filled, to get ready for school was a staple of his childhood.

Who's even awake at that time? Apart from teachers, of course. Awful people, the whole lot of them. 

They have to get up even earlier than their students, and pour their lukewarm coffee, and prepare for a bunch of sleep deprived kids who don't want to be there.

Jake was one of those kids, of course.

He swore to himself when he grew up that he'd get up whenever he wanted to, and not take orders from anyone about it.

That didn't happen, cause now he's a fucking detective. Detective Jake Peralta, and it's fucking awesome, mind the language.

He loves his work. Loves catching petty, gross criminals and serving justice.

He still hates that he has to wake up at 7AM, though.

Sometimes even earlier, sometimes in the middle of the night.

Sometimes he never sleeps, because some cases never sleep.

His flat is cheap, cramped and it smells weird. He really should get into the habit of cleaning from time to time.

He's never been that kind of organized person, though, neither of his parents were.

But he's living. Gina's disgusted every time she steps foot in the flat, dramatically asks him how he's survived so long.

It's home, though, it's been like this since he moved in and he has a hard time parting with places, and people.

He deals with early mornings and a dirty home because his job's amazing, and his friends at work are amazing, even though they parent him, in weird ways, from time to time.

But mornings are beginning to change for him.

The first time he wakes up with Detective Amy Santiago next to him, it's awkward.

When he silences his alarm clock, she's already up, fully clothed, grabbing her badge and few other things she brought with her.

They give each other weird looks and Jake wishes he knew what to say, but she leaves just as quickly as they came in last night.

He can't really sleep lately, cause he keeps thinking of her.

He hates it.

Amy's making everything complicated.

Then they're actually together, a couple, and they're trying to be professional, and it doesn't work.

Maybe they're too different, like she says.

Jake never thought he would fall for someone like her, or anyone really.

He's had flings over the years, but never thought he would settle down, despite his mother's desperate wish.

It doesn't work, until it does.

And mornings are different now, so different, cause when he wakes up early Amy's cheek is on his chest, her mouth slightly open and snoring softly.

Her crosswords puzzle from last night lays abandoned on the nightstand.

He doesn't have the heart to wake her up.

He knows her face, and her body, and she's just always pretty. More beautiful than any person he's seen in his past.

Staring at her while she's sleeping is kind of Twilight-esque creepy, but he ignores that, waits for the alarm clock to wake her.

She always stretches, yawns, stands up and pulls the curtains apart.

The sun's too bright for his eyes, but he never says anything to it.

Instead he smiles up at her, "'Morning, Ames."

"Good morning," she responds, stifling another yawn, looking at him expectantly, "Aren't you gonna get up?"

They do this every morning. Surprisingly, she never learns.

"Only if I get a kiss."

She rolls her eyes at his stupid smile, matching it with her own, and returns to the bed to peck his lips.

"You're an idiot."

"I know, and you love me."

"I do, yeah."

She always giggles at him, always looks at him in that special way and tucks her hair behind her ears.

This is so easy.

Breakfast is quick, listening to the early news, and telling themselves they need to buy a new coffee machine, because this coffee always ends up cold.

Amy kisses his cheek, every single morning, and they rummage through their cramped, shared closet to find their uniforms.

She always knows where he lazily discarded the car keys the previous night.

Every time Jake catches a dirty criminal, makes sure they are put away and brings just a little bit of justice to the people of New York, that's a win for him.

And every time Amy Santiago goes through her neat morning routine with him, laughs at his dumb jokes and grabs the daily newspaper, holds his hand in the car, that's a win for him too.

Jake loves mornings.


End file.
